Diversity
Title: Stone Fox '' '''Author:' John Reyonlds Gardiner Genre: '''Diversity, Chapter book, Modern Fantasy '''Summary: Little Willy, lives with his grandfather in Wyoming. When Grandfather falls ill, he is no longer able to work the farm, which puts the farm in danger of foreclosure. Little Willy is determined to win the National Dogsled Race to use the prize money to save the farm and his grandfather. But he isn't the only one who desperately wants to win. Willy and his brave dog Searchlight must face off against experienced racers, including a Native American man named Stone Fox, who has never lost a race. Personal Reflection: This is a beautiful story of faith and courage with strong moral characters. The book is powerful and has an emotional ending. Young children begin to understand that not every story has a happy ending and you have to learn to accept the good with the bad. This book has no winner, they were both winners. Title: Come On, Rain! Author: Karen Hesse Genre: Diversity, Picture Story Book Summary: Do you know what it feels like to live in the city in the middle of drought? Tesse can feel the rain coming and wants to go experience the joys of the summer downpour after a sweltering heat wave. She is joined by her three friends and they anxiously wait the rain. Personal Reflection: This is a cute book about a diverse group of friends that want to go out play in the rain. The much needed rain that has made their city so hot. I love when their mothers join them as they dance in the rain. Title:'' Holes'' Author: Louis Sachar Genre: '''Diversity, Chapter Book, Realistic Fiction '''Summary: Stanley Yelnats, a kid who is under a curse. A curse that began with his no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather and has since followed the Yelnats for generations. Now Stanley has been unfairly sent to a boys' detention center, Camp Green Lake. Here the warden makes the boys build character by spending all day, every day, digging holes five feet wide and five feet deep. It doesn't take long for Stanley to realize there's more than character improvement going on at Camp Green Lake, the warden is looking for something. Stanley tries to dig up the truth in this inventive and darkly humorous tale of crime and punishment and redemption. Personal Reflection: This is a great chapter book that young readers will enjoy. It is one of my children’s personal favorites. This is an excellent story about a young boy who discovers the truth behind the warden at Camp Green Lake. As you too soon will discover that there is no lake at the camp. Title: The Polar Bear Son (An Inuit Tale) '' '''Author:' Lydia Dabcovich Genre: '''Diversity, Folklore, Picture Story Book '''Summary: A lonely old Eskimo-Inuit woman adopts, cares for, and raises a polar bear as if he were her own son. The polar bear cub provides food for the old women as he grows up. That is until the men of the village grow jealous and threaten the bear's life, forcing him to leave his home. His mother is heart-broken but, will see ever see him again. Personal Reflection: '''This is a beautiful folktale, which is also very moving. It describes how the old lady who lives in the outskirts of town in a small hut. The old women struggles to survive and can only do so by at times having to accept food from her fellow villagers. She has no family, so she lives all alone. That is until she comes across a polar bear orphan. I love the diversity and moral behind the story. This is a great book to share with young readers. '''Title: The Empty Pot Author: Demi Genre: '''Diversity, Fable, Picture Story Book '''Summary: When the Chinese emperor proclaims that his successor will be the child who grows the most beautiful flowers from the seeds the emperor distributes, Ping is overjoyed. Like the emperor, he loves flowers and anything he plants bursts into bloom. But the emperor's seed will not grow, despite months of loving care, and Ping goes before the emperor carrying only his empty pot. The emperor ignores the beautiful blossoms brought by the other children and chooses Ping, revealing that the seeds he handed out had been cooked and could not grow. Personal Reflection: I love the moral behind this story. Children need to learn that honesty is the best policy. Telling the truth will get you a lot further in life. Title: Big Red Lollipop '' '''Author:' Rukhsana Khan Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: Rubina has been invited to her first birthday party, and her mother, Ami, insists that she bring her little sister along. Rubina is mortified, but she can’t convince her mother that you just don’t bring your younger sister to your friend’s party. So both girls go, and not only does Sana demand to win every game, but after the party she steals Rubina’s prized party favor, a red lollipop. How will her fed-up big sister get her lollipop back? Personal Reflection: '''I think this is an adorable story of sibling rivalry that will not only amuse your Children, but also yours. Anyone who has two or more children will chuckle when the girls spat, demanding that they have been wronged by her sister. It also shows diversity of one culture into another culture. A very cute story! '''Title: Snow Bear Author: Jean Craighead George Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: When Bessie decides to explore a frozen ice ship one morning, she finds a new playmate a baby polar bear. Snow Bear and Bessie are instant friends, but Bessie’s brother and Snow Bear’s mother are worried. The grown-ups wait and watch the little ones play until something happens that will break up the happy pair. With simple text and lavish illustrations, this Arctic picture book will warm readers’ hearts. Personal Reflection: '''This story wonderfully shows how animal life often reflects the ways of humans have closely form family bonds. The book shows how playfulness and a sense of happiness thrive between both human and animals. The book is full of warmth, humor, and excitement, and beautiful illustrations. '''Title: A Bad Case of Stripes Author: David Shannon Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: Camilla Cream worries too much about what others think of her and tries desperately to please everyone. First stripes, then stars and stripes, and finally anything anyone suggests appear vividly all over her body. The solution: lima beans, loved by Camilla, but turn her nose at for the fear they would make her unpopularity with her classmates. Despite probing by doctors and experts, it takes an old woman who was just as plump and sweet as a strawberry to help Camilla discover her true colors. Personal Reflection: '''This is a great read- aloud for any age. This book teaches a great lesson about knowing who we are and not following the crowd is ok. It does this through an adventurous and interesting little tale. '''Title: I Like Myself Author: Karen Beaumont Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: A young girl really likes herself. No matter what she does, wherever she goes, or what others think of her, she likes herself because, as she says, "I'm ME!" Even with stinky toes or horns protruding from my nose her dog loves her unconditionally. She is so full of joy even when she has purple polka-dotted lips. Personal Reflection: This is a great book about a young girl that is very comfortable just being herself. He has a great lesson about children just accepting themselves for who they are. It adds humor and imagination to the young readers as they learn the value of being themselves. Title: Moon Over Manifest '' '''Author:' Clare Vanderpool Genre: Diversity, Realistic Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: Abilene Tucker feels abandoned. Her father has put her on a train, sending her off to live with an old friend for the summer while he works a railroad job. Abilene jumps off the train in Manifest, Kansas, aiming to learn about the boy her father once was. Having heard stories about Manifest, Abilene is disappointed to find that it’s just a dried-up, worn-out old town. But her disappointment quickly turns to excitement when she discovers a hidden cigar box full of mementos, including some old letters that mention a spy known as the Rattler. These mysterious letters send Abilene and her new friends, Lettie and Ruthanne, on an honest-to-goodness spy hunt, even though they are warned to “Leave Well Enough Alone.” Personal Reflection: This is a great book for young or old readers. I love who the book leads the main character on an adventure of discovery. This leads her to more questions about the town, the people who live there now and those who pasted through years earlier. She often wonders one big question which is "How does my father fit into this town". Title:'' The Trumpet of the Swan'' Author: E.B. White Genre: Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book, Diversity Summary: Like the rest of his family, Louis is a trumpeter swan. But unlike his four brothers and sisters, Louis can't trumpet joyfully. In fact, he can't even make a sound. And since he can't trumpet his love, the beautiful swan Serena pays absolutely no attention to him. Louis tries everything he can think of to win Serena's affection. He even goes to school to learn to read and write. But nothing seems to work. Then his father steals him a real brass trumpet. But does this help him win is love? Personal Reflection: I love how this book brings together a tale with unforgettable, poetic and deeply moving story of love, friendship, and most importantly, coming to terms with a disability. Title: Through Grandpa’s Eyes '' '''Author:' Patricia MacLachian Genre: Diversity, Realistic Fiction Summary: This story is about a young boy named John that goes to visit his blind grandpa. John spends the day with his grandfather and learns new ways of listening, smelling and doing things. This book teaches children to be compassionate and accept people for who they are. That not every person has the same way of doing things and that is ok. This book helps teach young child to be accepting of others and their different and unique abilities. Personal Reflection: I personal think that this is a great book that teaches children a lesson on compassion and acceptance. It is something that everyone of in some way can learn from. Title: Bird Lake Moon Author: Kevin Henkes Genre: Diversity, Realistic Fiction, Chapter Book Summary: There are ghosts at Bird Lake, and they're haunting Mitch Sinclair and Spencer Stone. These are ghosts from their past. Memories of how life was before the divorce, and before the accident. Will these ghosts bring Mitch and Spencer together, as friends? Or will their secrets keep them apart? But, it turns out to be a summer that neither Mitch nor Spencer will ever forget. Personal Reflection: This book wasn’t what I expected at first. But, feel in love with the story. It helped me understand the effects of divorce on today’s children. This is a great book for young readers or families to share with their children who may be going through similar family changes.